Can He Make You Happy?
by ninjanums
Summary: Ginny faces a difficult decision. AU. First in the 'Happy' series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Not quite sure where this came from. Began as a one shot but I decided to make it a short AU multi chapter fic. Hope you like.**

_And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I picture me with you._

Ginny sighed as she leafed through the pictures in her hands. They were the photos from Ron and Hermiones engagement party. They looked so happy together, she thought as she watched the photo Ron twirl the photo Hermione around as they danced.

Flicking through the various pictures, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna. Her and Ryan. Her and Harry.

Her and Harry. She sighed again. It was five years since they had broken up at Dumbledores funeral. And things were still messed up between them.

She'd never really gotten over him. But she'd tried to get on with her life. She'd been in a relationship with Ryan for around a year. He was Harry but he was a really nice guy. And he adored her.

Harry had kept his distance from her generally. They still spoke occasionally but not as much as Ginny would have liked.

But Saturday night things had gone a bit wrong.

Saturday night had been Ron and Hermiones engagement party.

Ryan had to leave early because of work, leaving a rather drunken Ginny behind sat with Neville, Luna and Harry. They spent much of the night drinking, catching up and reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts together. Recounting Harry's many misdemeanour's in the name of 'good'.

Eventually as the night drew on Neville and Luna had to leave to get back for their babysitter. Having stayed much longer than they had meant to. Leaving Harry and Ginny on their own.

"What happened to us Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"We drunk an ickle bit too much." Harry replied swaying slightly.

"No Harry. What happened to _us?"_

"Oh." Harry said realisation crossing his face. "You know what Gin, I don't know."

Before she knew what she was doing her lips were one his her hand on the base of his neck. Harry responded immediately deepening the kiss his fingers tangling in her hand. Harry pulled away. Looking shocked at what had just happened.

"Harry I-" Ginny started.

"I should go." Harry said getting up and walking away as fast as he could.

It had been a mistake. She hadn't _meant _to do it. It had just kind of happened. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't _want _it.

But now at least she knew that Harry didn't want it. He wouldn't have run off like that if he had.

Argh she groaned inwardly. Why did I make such a prat of myself? I have Ryan. Surely I should be happy with that.

She looked down at the picture of her and Harry smiling at each other. She softly touched the picture with her finger tips. It was clichéd but they looked good together. She sighed.

She was so absorbed in the picture and her thoughts, that she barely heard the knock on her door.

**A/n: Hope you liked. The quote above is from Since u been gone by Kelly clarkson. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So here's chapter two. Ooooooo.**

**Discalmer: Me no own.**

_You had yor chance you blew it._

"Coming." Ginny called putting the photos on the coffee table and heading towards the door.

"Harry? Er hi." Ginny hadn't expected to find Harry on the other side of the door. He'd only visited her flat on a few occasions since she moved in three years ago and that was usually when they had had some sort of gathering there.

"Hi, Ginny. Er, can I come in?"

"What-? Oh yeah, of course you can." Ginny said.

She led him into her living room and told him to take a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks. A cup of tea would be good." He replied looking around the room.

"OK, I'll be back in a sec." Ginny said walking into her small kitchen.

_What that hell is he doing here? _She thought. As she added milk to both cups of tea. Before returning to the living room and handing one to Harry.

"Thanks." He said . Ginny noticed the pictures from Saturday night in his other hand.

"They're good aren't they?" Ginny said nodding her head towards the pictures.

"Yeah, they are. Hermione hasn't sent me my copies yet. You know what she's like. I think I have enough pictures of everyone to fill an art gallery." He chuckled softly.

"But you can never have too many pictures. And Dean's really good at capturing the moment. I can't believe that he never went professional."

"Yeah." Harry nodded in agreement before looking around. "I'd forgot what a nice place this is." He said.

"It does the job." Ginny said.

There was silence for a few minutes as both of them sipped their tea. Harry flicking through the pictures. Pausing on on of Him and Ginny.

"Harry, why are you here?" Ginny said bluntly "I mean, I know it can't be a to talk about Deans choice of career or to admire the flat. Or even to look at photos together. You never come round here. So why the sudden appearance on my doorstep?"

Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Ginny I wanted to apologise for the other night. I mean you're in a relationship. I shouldn't have done it." He said finally looking down at his cup.

"What do you mean you want to apologise? _I _kissed _you. _Not the other way round. I kissed you. And before you say I was drunk, I knew perfectly well what I was doing."

"But why Gin? You've got Ryan. I thought you were perfectly happy together. Hermione says he adores you. Why'd you kiss me when you've got that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to do it, so i did. It was impulsive." She looked down at her tea cup before looking up and continuing. "Look, Harry it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it, I'm with Ryan. I'm-" She paused slightly "Happy with him. I'm sorry. I know that you don't want to be with me so lets just call it a drunken mistake and forget about it. OK? We'll just go to how things were before Saturday night."

"Ginny, I've never _not _wanted to be with you."Harry said looking at her. "I know I broke up with you then, but I thought you understood why I did it. There wasn't a moment that I didn't wish that I could take it all back, a moment that I didn't want to be with you, just see you, but I couldn't. I know I went away. But it wasn't from you. I just needed some time to myself, everyone crowded me after Voldemort was defeated, it was all a little overwhelming, I needed some room to breathe."

Harry paused looking away from Ginny.

"I came back with every intention of seeing if you wanted to give us a proper go, but then I saw you and I thought you were happy with Byron or whatever his name was who you met in Egypt. So I left you alone, I assumed that you didn't want to be with me. That you didn't feel the same as you did before. As I did. As I do All I wanted, if I couldn't be with you, was for you to be happy. And if that's what you are then that's all I can hope for." He set his cup down on the coffee table. "I think I best go now. Thanks for the tea."

And with that he walked to the door letting himself. Leaving a very confused Ginny once again alone in her living room.

**A/n: Hope you liked. Opening Quote once again from Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ok so here's part three. Enjoy. Opening quote once again from Since u Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I don't own.**

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it._

Ginny paced her bedroom floor. She had just got ready for a dinner date with Ryan. He was due to arrive at her flat at any moment. They were supposed to be going to a new muggle restaurant that Ryan had heard about.

But she couldn't do it. It had been three day since Harry had visited her. Three days when she had doubted her happiness with Ryan. Three days when she wanted Harry more than she did before. Three days when she knew that he wanted her too.

_I can't carry on like this. I have to break it off with Ryan. I can't keep lying to him like this, can't pretend that he's what I want when he's not. _

_I need to tell him. Tonight._

She'd decided. Taking a deep breath she Sprayed herself with some perfume before walking through to her living room to wait for Ryan to come.

She didn't have to wait long. Within moments she heard three loud knocks on the door.

Taking a deep steadying breath Ginny grabbed her handbag and headed for the door.

"Hi." Ryan said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi." She said.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

Half an hour later Ginny and Ryan were sat at their table in "The beez Kneez" tucking into their food.

"Mm this is good." Ryan said pointing his fork towards his plate.

"Yea, it is." Ginny said picking slightly at the chicken on her plate.

She sighed.

"Ry. There's something I need to talk to you about." Ginny said setting her fork down.

"What is it Gin?" He asked fork halfway to his mouth.

"I- Ryan, This isn't easy. I care about you a lot. You know that don't you?"

"Yes of course I do. Ginny, what's wrong?" Ryan said reaching out across the table to Ginny.

Ginny moved her hand away.

"Ryan. I don't think-" She paused "I can't do this anymore. You and me. I'm not as happy as I should be. Not as happy as you deserve. You shouldn't have to settle for someone who can't love you one hundred percent. And I can't Ryan. I can't do it."

"Harry." Ryan said the one word disappointment etched on his face.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. But it's not fair on you if I can't love you as much as you deserve. I do care about you. A lot. But I just can't do it. Be with you and wonder if I'd be happier with someone else."

"But why can't I make you happy?" Ryan asked half desperately, he didn't want to loose her.

"I don't know, Ry. I really don't. And I can't pretend to you that you do. I can't lie to you. Please Ryan. I can't do it."

"How do you know Harry is going to make you happy?"

"I don't. I can only hope. But if I don't try I will _always _wonder. Always. And it's not fair on either of us. Not fair on you. We can still be-"

"Still be friends?" Ryan cut across her. "I don't know I'd be able to do that Ginny. Not yet. How long have you and Harry been carrying on behind my back?"

"We haven't. We kissed on Saturday but that's all, that's all I swear and that was just a drunken mistake. We've spoken since then and I think it's something that we both want. Before that you know it was over."

"Exactly. It was over. I know you've always had a thing for him but what's changed? It didn't work then so why should it work now?"

"Ry, Harry broke up with me to protect me."

"From what? What could he possibly have protected you from by breaking your heart? I know that you loved him, or at least thought you did. Luna said the other night." He added at Ginnys confused look.

"I did, I still do. He thought that by breaking up with me he was protecting me from Lord Voldemort. From him using me to get to Harry. That was the was Voldemort worked, he'd done it before, and during the war he tried it with others. Harry knew how he worked. I always just assumed that once Harry had done what he had to do and Voldemort was gone, we'd get back together. But he went away for a while and I assumed that he didn't want me. So I tried to move one. Have other relationships. But seeing me with other men, Harry thought that I was over him." Ginny sighed, "So we just went on not knowing how the other felt. And now..." Her voice trailed off.

"And now you get you're happy ever after. How sweet." Ryan said dryly. It hurt. He couldn't sit there and pretend that he was ok with all of it. He loved her and she was just sitting there and tearing out his heart.

"Ryan. Please. I'm so sorry. But I don't want to lie to you."

"It's too late for that. I _can't lie to you_ and tell you that I'm OK with it. I can't do that." Ryan rose from his seat digging his hand in his trouser pocket. "Good luck." He pulled out some muggle money and set it on the table. "That should cover the bill."

And with that he walked from the restaurant leaving Ginny at the table a single tear rolling down her cheek.

**A/n: So hope you liked. You know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So this is the forth and final chapter. Quote of course from Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clakson.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own it people.**

_I just wanna be with you._

Harry stared down at the picture of him and Ginny at the top of the pile that Hermione had sent him.

He watched as the photo Ginny put her arm around the Photo Harry both beaming at him as photo Harrys arm disappeared behind them his hand reappearing on Ginnys waist.

They looked truly Happy.

Harry sighed. He'd completely screwed things up with Ginny. He thought he had anyway. She knew how he felt now and he couldn't take that back now. She was with someone else and he couldn't have her.

He heard a knock at the door. Surprised he got p to answer it. He wasn't expecting Ron round for another two hours and he was _always _late.

"Hi." Came a small voice from the other side of the door as soon as he had opened it.

There stood in front of him stood Ginny, perfect (in Harrys opinion) apart from the slight smudge in her make up around her eyes. Harry wondered if she had been crying, her eyes were slightly red.

"Hi." Harry said, standing aside and letting her into his small house.

"Thanks," she said, pausing for him to close the door behind her. He led the way into his living room.

"I hope it's OK me coming here. Were you doing anything? If you were then I can leave." She said taking a seat in one of Harry's armchairs.

"No it's Ok," Harry said taking a seat opposite her. "I'm expecting Ron later but he won't be here for a couple of hours."

"Oh, OK." Ginny said fidgeting a bit.

"Gin, are you OK? Has something happened?" Harry asked Ginny concerned. He wasn't used to Ginny being like this.

"Yes I'm- Well I-" Ginny paused taking a steadying breath. "Harry. Did you mean what you said the other day?"

"What bit?" He asked.

"The bit about still having feelings for me. About still wanting to be with me. About us being together. Now."

Harry got up and perched himself on the coffee table in front of Ginny.

"Of course I did Gin. I wouldn't lie to you. Couldn't. But you're with Ryan, you're happy, so it doesn't matter. Don't worry about me."

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"But what if I wasn't?" She asked.

"Wasn't what?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't happy. Wasn't with Ryan."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny leaned in and touched her lips against Harrys in a gentle kiss.

She took Harrys hands in her own.

"I mean. I'm not with Ryan. I mean I wasn't happy before, well not as happy as I should have been, as everyone thought I was. I mean, I'd like to give us a go. If you want to that is."

Harry looked at her for a moment before a grin spread across his face. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny. She responded immediately reaching up and tangling a hand in his hair deepening the kiss.

"I take it that's a yes." Ginny said as they broke apart.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Harry said punctuating each word with a kiss.

Ginny giggled.

"Really? Yes?" It felt like everything she'd wanted had fallen into place.

"Of course. It would have always been yes. I would drop everything to be by your side. I love you Ginny."

Ginny looked at Harry shocked.

"You-? Oh Harry I love you too." She said. Kissing him one again.

She didn't know what was going to happen in the future. Didn't know if they'd last. She hoped they would. But for now she was happy, Harry made her happy.

**A/n: Well that's it. Might do a sequel. Maybe. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
